


can't breathe when you touch me

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Gay, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's crude, really, the sounds Alex makes as he fucks his throat, but George will be damned if he's not loving every second.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	can't breathe when you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> this us porn. thanks. enjoy.

The taste of beer grows more and more repulsive the longer Alex is drinking, but if he fears if he sobers up the bitter taste will turn to bitter feelings. He looks across the room, seeing James and Will in a heated debate. 

Will’s arm is around Mia’s waist, thumb brushing across her hip as he speaks. James’ fingers are laced with Aria’s, rolling his eyes at something Will says. 

Fraser is sat on the floor with Kenji, making him do tricks as a gaggle of party-goers watch. Alex wonders if the dog is why there was such a big turn out at Fraser and James’ flat-warming. 

Alex is currently sitting on one of the couching on the other side of the sizeable living room, wallowing, one could say. 

“Not having any fun?” George slurs slightly at the vowels, clearly a bit drunker than Alex himself. 

“No,” Alex droles, "Everyone here's probably gonna get laid tonight besides me. Where does a simple lad get a simple shag?"

He's joking, mostly, but George doesn't say a word. Alex turns to look at him and sees a look of contemplation. 

His glasses are perched on his nose - he's been wearing his contacts less and less lately, which Alex hardly minds. 

His hair is getting quite long, Alex notices, red-toned brown curls hanging on his forehead. It's late summer so his freckles are dark and his eyes pools of honey. 

Alex dismisses it as the alcohol, but if that were the case then these thoughts would be new. George glances at him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Memories come crashing back and Alex feels dizzy. Drunken kisses and sloppy handjobs under sheets. Alex then realized why George is looking at him like that. 

He gives him a nod, short and curt, and George smiles. The older stands and walks to where Will is topping off his drink, talking to him briefly and returning to Alex with a key. 

Will and Gee living in the same building as Fraser and James again has never worked out so well. When they're in the hallway, George explains, 

"Told Will that we wanted to chill and sleep but we're both too drunk t' get home," He says, pushing the button on the elevator and grinning. 

Alex wrinkles his nose as he tries not to smile, knowing all too well how the nights going to go. 

"What if Will or Gee come back while we're - uh, chilling?"

George shakes his head as they step into the elevator, "Gee told me she was going to Talia's after and Will's gonna be at the party for at least a few more hours."

The elevator door closes and George is in front of him, fingers curled around his collar and pulling him to press their lips together. 

Alex gasps but kisses him, back pressed into the elevator wall. He can feel the cold glass through his shirt but he'd rather focus on the arousal in his stomach. 

"George," Alex manages when he breaks away, "Door - c'mon."

George bites his lip and Alex already wants to kiss him again, threading their fingers and pulling him along. 

Alex watches as George's hands fiddle with the key, pushing the door open and quite literally yanking Alex in. 

The door shuts behind them and George is already pushing him back against it, lips attached to his neck and nipping at the skin. 

"Fuck," Alex whispers as he feels himself grow hard. "George, be rough with me?"

George moves to look at him, glasses crooked and eyes glazed over with want. 

"Aren't I always?" He smirks. 

"Yeah but - but I want more," He swallows as his fingers slide under George's shirt, "I want you to absolutely destroy me."

It's a filthy request but George swears under his breath, leading him to Will's guest bedroom (they aren't _that_ disrespectful).

"Knees," George says simply, tugging off his own shirt and tossing his glasses on the nightstand. 

Alex listens, of course he does, because he's hard and he really enjoys this. He sits pretty on his knees and waits as George unzips his pants, pushing them and his boxers down so his cock is free. 

Alex takes it in his hand, mouth watering as he licks a bit of precum from the tip. George mutters an encouragment as Alex takes the head in his mouth, tongue swirling. 

George's fingers slip in his hair and he grips hard. Alex moans slightly at the tightness in his scalp, sending vibrations through his length. 

"I forget how good you are at this," George mumbles into the thick air, knuckles tightening as he grips the thick brown locks.

Alex hallows his cheeks and takes him deeper. George is big - not massive, but teetering on impressive, eslecially with how short he is. 

George pushes his hips forward and Alex goes still, allowing him to fuck his mouth freely. 

Alex absolutely loves this. The feeling of George sliding against his tongue, hand in his hair, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

It's crude, really, the sounds Alex makes as he fucks his throat, but George will be damned if he's not loving every second. 

Alex looks up at him through his eyelashes, pink lips stretched around his cock and coated in spit. 

"I like you like this," George says, voice light, "Fucking hell."

He pulls Alex off by the hair, relishing in the whine from the younger, "Fuck, we don't have lube."

Alex grins, "It's Will's guest bedroom, check the drawers."

George does and finds, to his joy and surprise, finds both a new bottle of lube and package of condoms. He takes both and turns to see Alex still sitting pretty on his knees. 

"Well, get up," George says, "What, do you expect me to stretch you while you're down there?"

Alex staggers ro his feet, a blush coatinh his face. He lays down and spreads his legs, feeling so small under George's admiring gaze. 

George coats two fingers, pressing against the tense muscles before he pushes one finger in. Alex keens and tosses his head back, watching his focused face through hooded eyes. 

"Another, godsake add another," Alex pants, and before he can ask again George delivers a sharp slap to his cheek. 

Alex gasps and his cock twitches at the sensation. It's not the first time George has hit him in this setting, but god he loves it. 

He adds a second finger anyway, fingers curling to brush against the spot that makes Alex jolt. 

"Fuck, your hands, I love them," Alex cries, fingers gripping the sheets and back arching off the mattress. "I could cum just from your fingers."

George wants to bring up the fact that he has, a few weeks ago, in the bathroom while their friends were over. He doesn't, though, because he's slipping in another finger and Alex is making noises he normally has to shush. 

"Bloody hell," George mutters as Alex's face contorts.

"George, fuck, please," He begs, rocking back on George's fingers, "Fuck me already."

He slaps him again but Alex only smirks when he takes out his fingers wiping harshly on the duvet. He reaches for the condom and tears it open with his teeth, rolling it on and making sure he's coated. 

"Turn over," George commands, and Alex obeys, knees bent under him and legs spread. 

George slaps him on the arse, smiling whrn Alex mutters a sound between a moan and a hiss. 

He looks beautiful, George thinks. The curves of his hips and waist are more obvious from this position. 

"So pretty for me," he praises, "Pretty little slut."

He can tell Alex is blushing even from this position, and George pushes into him slowly. 

"Fucking fuck," Alex groans, eyes screwed shut as he tries to gain more friction. George sternly holds him in place, though, one hand on his hip and the other keeping his back down.

It's a slow push, and it's almost painful as Alex's nerves egnite. Maybe it's the vodka, or the intensity his feelings for George have grown, but as he's bends to press a kiss to his shoulderblade, Alex falls apart. 

Alex falls apart in every sense of the word. He's never felt this way before. George has fucked him a few times, sure, but this feels so fucking different. 

First off, the feelings. His crush on George isn't new by any means, but this is the first time Alex thinks they might be returned. He'd been acting different lately. 

Not drastically, but little things. Subtle touches, kissing just to kiss, cuddling without the sex beforehand - all things that seemed like maybe they were crossing the line. The oh-so-hazy line between fuck buddies and actual boyfriends. 

Then, there's the fact that George is being so rough with him. Alex remembers months ago when Alex drunkenly confessed he likes to be manhandeled, controlled, fucked to hell, heavan and back.

George is going at a steady pace now, blunt nails digging into his hips as he pulls out and pushes in. 

A hand is removed though, because it's then through his hair. He pulls Alex up by the locks so he can bite at his neck, still rolling his hips. 

Alex inhales sharply and resists reaching for himself - he wants to get off on just George tonight. Just him, his words, his touch, his cock, nothing else. 

"More," He finds it in him to moan, and thankfully George listens, because he then feels warm fingers wrap around his throat. 

They just rest there, and it takes a few hard thrusts for Alex to realise what he was waiting for. 

"Please," He begs, immediately gasping when George's fingers press at the sides of his neck. 

Thrusts are sharp and fast and Alex feels so overwhelmed he could cry. He is crying. Wet face and obscene noises leaving his mouth and he wishes he could live this constantly. 

"So good," George mutters, breath hot on Alex's neck.

He lets Alex fall back against the mattress so he has a better angle, a hand in his hair and hips moving hard and fast. Alex burries his tear streaked face in the sheets and bites his lip hard to keep himself from making noises he'd otherwise be embarrassed of. 

"George," Alex breathes, breaking into two syllables, "I'm gonna - gonna - fuck -"

George seems to understand because he picks up his pace, which Alex didn't even think was possible. 

It's never felt like this, and he bites down on his lip as he cums, earth shattering moan muffled by the mattress. 

George slows down and pulls out slow enough for Alex to whine from overstimulation. 

"Turn around," George says and when Alex does, he's rolling of the condom. Alex smiles, and though entirely exhausted and fucked out, he shifts his position and wraps his lips back around George's cock. 

With just a few bobs of his head, George is gasping his hair and cumming into his throat. Alex swallows best he can, wiping his mouth and smiling up at the other. 

"Good?" He asks, and George smiles. 

"Good. Really good."

Alex laughs lightly and leans off the bed, grimacing at the sheets in which, unfortunately, he came. "Might have to put the sheets in the wash."

"Definitely," George smiles, "C'mere."

He presses a kiss to his lips and goes to peel the sheets off the bed. They end up back on the bed, eventually, boxers on and kissing lazily. 

It means something, they both realize. The alcohol and the kisses and the sex - the sneaking and the hidden looks they pretend not to see. 

It's George falling asleep and Alex cuddling into my arms, duvet pulled up to their shoulders. It's Alex muttering a confession because George can't hear, and drifting off soon after. 

Alex wakes up and George isn't there, sunlight streaming through the windows. He hears voices from the living room and guesses that Will came home at somepoint while they slept. 

He shuffles into the hallway and stops abruptly when he hears the discussion, face flushing red.

"I'm just saying, shag Alex in my flat again and I'll feed your balls to Kenji."

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? i sure hope so. ily. kudos n comment if you fancy. mwah.


End file.
